baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midi "Bloxy" Bloxington
Midi "Bloxy" Bloxington is a character who appears in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. Appearance Midi appears to be a hand drawn character who appears to have spikey blonde hair, a dark blue shirt with a red pen and light blue mechanical pencil, a dark blue ball cap with his nickname "Bloxy" on it, blue shorts, and very dark grey shoes. He also has circles for hands, his shoes are simple ovals, and appears to have some basic shading. Voice His voice appears to be a deep TTS male voice which seems to be in a very low quality. When Midi yells at Deeky Deeks, his voice becomes loud. Mechanics When Midi see the player, he won't let you pass until you play 3 rounds of his memory video game. Said memory game has it where you have to memorize a sequence of lights and sounds and you have to repeat said sequence. Baldi won't get you while you're playing the game, though. If you manage to beat all 3 rounds, he will let you pass free. If you fail one of the 3 rounds, he will be dissappointed, but will ask you to do better next time. Gallery Midi_Neutral.png|Midi with a neutral expression. Midi_Smile.png|Midi, happy when you complete all 3 rounds of his game. Midi_Dissappoint.png|Midi, disappointed when you fail a round of his game. Midi_Walk.gif|Midi's in-game walk animation. Midi_Poster.png|Midi's poster as seen in the Detention Room. Midi_Hallway.png|Midi, as he appears in-game. Midi_Secuenmemorizar.png|The game Midi makes the player play. PCS_Animated.gif|The Portable Computer System (Animated) PCS_Idle.png|The Portable Computer System (No Interface) Sequence_1.png|The Sequence Box Animated_Sequence.gif|The Sequence Box (Animated) Round_Counter.png|Round Counter (Interface Texture) PCS_Full_Render.png|A Full-Render of the Portable Computer System. Quotes Dum de Dum de doo doot doo de dah do dah de doot doo! (The sound he makes when he wanders around) Hello, friend! (When he sees you) Want to play a game with me? (Ditto) Okay, the way you play this game is by memorizing the pattern that appears. Once you memorize it, try to replicate it the same way it showed you. (instructing the player on how to play the game.) Okay, try to memorize this pattern. (Telling the player to memorize the pattern.) Great Job! (complimenting the player for completing a round) You're doing amazing! (Ditto) That's how you do it! (Ditto) Wow, you did great! I'm going to let you go now, buddy. Don't let Baldi get you! (When the player completes all three round of his game.) *sigh* I'm not mad, but I'm just kinda disappointed. But don't worry, I believe you can do better next time. (If the player fails one of the rounds.) You did great! Here's a prize for you, but make sure not to use it all in one sitting. Unused (Congratulating the player and giving the player a prize) *breathe in* Boi. Why you do that? (When BSODA is used on him.) DEEKY! WHY DO YOU KEEP PRANKING THIS POOR KID! GET LOST! (When he sees Deeky Deeks pranking or attempting to prank the player) IT'S A PRANKSTER! STOP EGGING SOMEONE ELSE! STOP!!! (when he sees It's a Prankster doing the egging prank) STOP EGGING ME!!! (when he's egged by It's a Prankster) Trivia *The game that Midi makes you play appears to be a game similar to that of Simon, which is a popular game created by Milton Bradly in 1978. *In an early sketch, Midi was originally going to wear a belt and was going to have pockets on his shorts. *Midi's voice appears to be the Microsoft Sam SAPI4 voice, just in lower quality and in normal pitch. Similar to Harri 's voice which uses a high-quality version of the same TTS voice, but in a higher pitch. *Originally, Midi was going to give the player prizes, but it was scrapped due to the feature being way too similar to how Braintime gives the player prizes. *Midi appears to be the only character to have a walk animation, besides Remote . *For some stange reason, in the files of Baldi's Basics, Midi appears to have a test track of his TTS voice going "SOI SOI SOI". This is most likely a reference to the RoflCopter sound that Microsoft Sam is known for. *For some reason, like how Obsidian calls Deeky Deeks by "Deepy Deeks", Midi just calls him Deeky. *The Portable Computer System (PCS) appears to look somewhat like a PlayStation controller, but with a screen. *The name of the Simon-like game that Midi makes you play, "Secuenmemorizar" is a portmanteau of the words, Memorizar and Secuencia. Memorizar and Secuencia being Spanish for Memorize and Sequence. *His voice lines are loud when he sees Deeky Deeks trying to prank the Player, It's a Prankster egging someone else or him. Category:Characters Category:Midevalknight's Creations Category:Appears in Baldi's Highschool Education and Learning Category:Jbubler approved pages